Don't panic! Let me panic first!
by Ray the cat
Summary: Tala se réveille dans un drôle état alors que il y a quelque chose ou quelqu’un avec lui…Yaoi! TalaKai


Niark voilà mon premier Tala + Kai qui est pas si mal que ça (et qui est pas trop poussé loin) Moi c'est Mélissa en fait…j'aime mieux Méli…je suis une grande passionée des fics de déconnage dont en voilà une troisième!

PS: les personnages de beyblade ne sont pas à moi (pourquoi pas? T-T)

PS2: les paroles des personnages sont mis en gras et les pensés et petit truc qui n'ont pas rapport sont mis en italique

Chapitre 1: Qui peut croire ça?

Quelques rayons de soleil percent les rideaux de la fenêtre de la salle de bain. J'ai beau essayé de me trouver un coin d'ombre je n'arrive pas à….bouger? Ouvrant rapidement les yeux je me rend compte que je suis menotté au robinet du bain avec aucun vêtements en primes! J'attrape rapidement une serviette avec ma main qui n'est pas menotté et reste surpris. J'arrive pas à y croire! Je suis pas dans ma chambre, mais dans la salle de bain sans vêtement et attacher au robinet du bain! Du regard je parcours la pièce et tombe nez à nez sur…Hiwatari? Accoté contre moi une serviette en guise de couverture. Je m'exclame.

**HIWATARI!**

La personne dites se réveille en sursaut et me remarque aussitôt. Il recule au fond de la baignoire et éclate de rire voyant mon état. Autant lui faire remarquer qu'il est dans le même bateau que moi.

**Ta gueule Hiwatari! Tu vois pas qu'on est tout les deux nu dans la baignoire de je sais pas trop quel endroit?**

**Mais merde! C'était seulement un rire nerveux.**

**Mon œil ouais!**

**Ah ta gueule Tala!**

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mérité ça? En plus avec Kai? Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a foutu? J'espère que c'est pas se que je pense! Pitié n'importe quoi, mais pas ça! Je sors de mes pensés voyant que Kai sort de la baignoire une serviette autour de la taille.

**Hey! T'oublirais pas un truc?**

**Oh c'est vrai…me répondit-il en refermant le rideau de douche sur moi.**

**Espèce de con! J'suis menotté imbécile! Aide moi pour trouver la clée!**

**Pourquoi je ferais ça? Je joue mon rôle d'ennemi après tout…**

**Parce qu'on est tout les deux dans la même galère!**

Kai entreprend donc de chercher la clée à son grand désaccord. Alors que moi j'essaye de chercher du mieux que je peux. Malgré tout du coin de l'œil je regarde Kai chercher. Ses quelques mèches bleus qui virvoltent devant son visage et son perçant regard violet qui me regarde d'un air de tueur. Hein? Qu'est-ce je dis là moi?

**T'a un problème Tala?**

**Errr…_Quoi dire bordel trouve une excuse! _Rien voyons! Juste que tu me piques mon air!**

**Pffff…**

Finalement je mets la main sur la clée et en vitesse me débarasse des menottes. Je croise Kai et sort en douce une serviette autour de la taille dans de la baignoire. Non mais à quoi j'ai pu penser lorsque j'ai dit ça tantôt et puis qu'est-ce que Kai et moi ont faisaient dans la salle de bain, sans rajouter de détail? …_Moment de silence_…Finalement je crois que je veux pas le savoir. Malgré que sa serais pratique. Kai croise mon regard l'air grave.

**Bon rectifions la chose…On était tout les deux dans la salle de bain sans vêtement avec toi menotté au robinet et en prime on se souviens pas de se qu'on a pu faire hier soir…Tu t'en souviens vraiment pas toi?**

**Je te retourne la question…**

**Même réponse, sinon sa m'inquiète là…Savoir que j'aurais pu…Non mais avec toi en plus?**

**Tu crois que ça me réjouis plus crétin!**

**Erk, avec un homard.**

**Ta gueule Hiwatari!**

**Bon aller on se préoccupera de ça plus tard là faudrait peut-être savoir où on est…Parce que je commence à me les geler moi avec juste une serviette !**

**Mouais bon….Évitons juste de sortir dehors…**

Soudain dans un coup de vent, qui fit voler nos serviettes, une porte s'ouvrit devant nous alors qu'un gars était posté dans le cadre de porte. Moi et Kai l'on fila en douce dans la salle de bain pour éviter de nous faire remarquer…en serviette surtout…

**On est où bordel?** dis-je.

**Ta yeule Ivanov…**

Pour une fois j'écouta Kai. Comme deux _mauvais_ espions l'on espionna celui qui venait de faire irruption dans la pièce…Bah en fait va savoir si c'est une pièce…En tout cas…L'inconnu regarda de gauche à droite avant de continuer sa route. Par malchance, en reculant, je glissa à cause d'une flaque d'eau et comme pour éviter de tomber j'attrapa la serviette a Kai qui se retrouva à nouveau à poil. Aussitôt Kai se retourna vers moi pour me sacrer une baffe qu'il glissa à son tour à cause de la flaque d'eau, il attrapa les rideaux de douche et se retrouva enroulé dans ceux-ci écraser dans le bain.

**Je t'emmerde Tala…Je voudrais bien te sacrer une bonne baffe, mais là je suis coincé…**

**Va chier Hiwatari, c'est à cause de la criss de flaque d'eau…**

Avec tout ce boucan l'homme de tout à l'heure se pointa devant nous. Voyant notre état il éclata de rire. L'inconnu en question était Bryan, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici?

**Merde Bryan arrête de te marrer et aide-nous crétin!** s'exclama Hiwatari.

**Vous êtes tellement drôle à voir!**

Je lui sacra un bon droit et il finit par aider Kai qui était mal pris. Bryan nous passa quelques vêtements pour éviter que l'on se fasse remarquer dans les rues avec nos serviettes, malgré que je semblais flotter dans ses vêtements…En deux trois mouvements moi et Kai on attaqua Bryan à coup de question et la première et non la moindre…C'est quoi se putain d'endroit?

**Bah c'est euh…**

À nouveau il se mit à rire, moi et Kai l'on se regarda interrogatif avant de frapper en même temps Bryan pour qu'il nous répond. Enfin…Du mieux qu'il pouvait hein…

**Je vous laisse découvrir! La pancarte est dehors donc aller y jeter un œil**

Je savais pas pourquoi, mais je m'attend au pire et j'ai un TRÈS mauvais présentiment. À pas de course, moi et Kai l'on sortit dehors et chercha la pancarte et effectivement il n'y avait pas plus pire…

**Pince moi je rêve…**dit Kai.

**C'est un vrai cauchemard!**

**CRISS,C'EST UN BAR GAY!** l'on s'exclama en même temps.

Pris de panique, l'on retourna à l'intérieur voir Bryan qui se marrait encore et qui venait d'ouvrir les lumière qui dévoila tout et confirma que c'était réellement un bar gay. Mais une question me vint à l'esprit, qu'est-ce que Bryan fout ici? Il est pas gay quand même! Sinon là j'ai logé dans la chambre que…Vaut mieux pas y penser et espèrer mieux…Merde! Pourquoi j'ai toujours cette image tromatisante de moi et Kai…WAHHH! Je veux mourir! J'accouru vers Bryan l'air grave et en pleine crise de panique et Kai me suivit.

**Wah! Bryan merde! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?** criais-je

**Bah voyons, je travaille ici.**

…_Moment de silence…_

**QUUUOOOÂÂÂÂ?**

Pour toute réponse Bryan haussa les épaules un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Mais merde je suis entouré de Gay! Malgré que je suis pas sûr que Bryan fasse vraiment ses trucs…Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je le vois vraiment pas danser…Et dire que j'ai peut-être vu ça avant de me retrouver avec Kai. WAHH! JE VAIS DEVENIR AVEUGLE! Finalement je crois que j'aimerais mieux rester amnésique!

**Oh Kai me regarde pas comme ça bordel.** dis Bryan alors que Kai le regardait avec de grand yeux surpris. **Logiquement plusieurs mecs me regarde autrement et je les laisse profiter de la saveur de mon liquide.** Dis Bryan complètement dans sa bulle.

**TA YEULE BRYAN!** s'exclama moi et Kai.

**Bah quoi, je suis barman ici et en plus je fais le super cocktail à la Bryan!**

Merde. J'ai vraiment passé pour un cave maintenant…Mais Kai plus que moi! Malgré que j'étais à deux doigts de m'arracher les cheveux de sur la tête…Détails…En tout cas, faudrait mieux que je sors d'ici avant de faire un burnout. Je salua Bryan avec un léger mouvement de la main nerveux et sortit dehors à la course suivit par Kai.

**Bon t'es content maintenant…On sait où on étais…**me dis Hiwatari en croisant les bras.

**Ah ta yeule…C'est pas le moment d'en rajouter! Et puis il nous manque juste à confirmer se qu'on a supposément fait dans la salle de bain de se bar.**

**Je préfère ne pas le savoir sauras-tu…**

**Moi non plus, mais c'est juste pour confirmer**…

**Et nous tromatiser encore plus…**

**Arrête d'en rajouter merde!**

**Pas pour tes beauxyeux Ivanov…**

**Wah! Dit pu jamais ça!**

**Errr…Okay. Tu paniques à rien toi! Et puis c'est juste une expression!**

**Pas grave! Juste à me faire dire ça sa me refait penser qu'on s'est retrouver nu moi enchaîné au robinet de la salle de bain d'un bar gay!**

**C'est bon j'ai compris.**

Avant de nous tromatisé encore plus l'on entrepris une marche vers l'abbaye histoire de voir si on y aurait pas été faire un tour avant de nous aventurer dans ce bar. Mouais bon…Personnellement j'avais juste hâte d'arrêter de me tracasser avec se truc, mais l'idée ne me quittait pas. Malgré tout, passer tout mon temps avec Kai à chercher le moindre indice commençait à moins me déranger et puis une certaine tension c'était installé entre nous deux…Hum…Je parle trop moi là. Bon nous voilà devant les portes de l'abbaye manque plus qu'à aller voir dans notre chambre si tout va bien et voir si il n'y aurait quelques personnes qui nous aurait vu hier soir. Moi et Kai on entra donc dans l'abbaye et pris la porte qui menait à notre chambre. Tous les deux ont resta figés. Des vêtements traînaient partout autrement dit et plus détaillé, une paire de pantalon à Kai, son chandail et son foulard et ma paire de pantalon et on chandail. Va savoir pourquoi il y avait aussi un soutien-gorge et une robe noir sexy et euh…ah non…une bouteille de lubrifiant...

**Hum…Ouais, on voit dans quoi tu passes tes temps libre Tala.** me dis Kai laissant échapper un léger rire.

**Qu'est-ce qui te dit que c'est moi! Sa peut bien être toi ou…euh…nous deux…**

**Pitié!**

On entrepris donc de ramasser un peu tout se tralala histoire de cacher notre petit secret qui est rien qu'entre nous deux. Avec se petit ménage je trouva une alliance dans la poche de mon pantalon.

**Hum…Tiens une alliance…Qu'est-ce que sa fait dans mes poches?**

**Euh…Dit Tala…T'es pas sérieux…T'a pas trouvé une alliance pour de vrai…**

**Bah si, pourquoi?**

**J'en ai une aussi…**

…_Moment de silence…_

**ON S'EST PAS MARIÉ QUAND MÊME?**

À suivre…

Héhé, je suis cruelle! bon aller si vous voulez savoir se qui va arriver à nos deux beybladeurs va falloir envoyer des reviews niark! X3

Tala: non ne faites pas ça!

Méli: hey c'est à moi le mot de la fin!


End file.
